


抵死缠绵 四

by sigedatou



Category: One - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:06:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22630723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sigedatou/pseuds/sigedatou
Relationships: 九辫 - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	抵死缠绵 四

修心时期❤️大家加油(ง •̀_•́)ง

—————————————————

作为鸡的同类，张云雷这只鸭坐在请他看电影的黄鼠狼旁边，有那么一丝丝的惴惴不安。

来之前他就想：黑漆漆的电影院里最适合干什呢？张云雷直觉杨九郎肯定没憋什么好屁，于是是戴好“装备”才出发的。

没想到杨九郎规规矩矩买了票，老老实实坐下来看电影，没订包厢，没定情侣座，也没买最后几排，就是中间第九排的位置，像模像样打算看电影。

电影还挺好看，张云雷渐渐忘了担心，尤其顾顺从直升机上下来的时候，张云雷这个纯种小零，脖子都抻长了。杨九郎感觉都看到他流的口水了，摇摇脑袋笑。

电影里开始打，杨九郎在张云雷耳边小声给他解释：狙击镜上缠布是防反光、环抱式持枪是为了维持稳固性、两个人背靠背跑是防敌人背后偷袭……

“哦哦哦”张云雷忙答应，原来是这样，杨九郎懂的还挺多。

出了电影院，张云雷问他：“你提前做功课了？”

“嗯，十年前做的。”杨九郎读不进去书，混完高中毕业证，家里就托关系把他送部队去了，所谓父母管不了的交给国家管。杨九郎很适应部队的生活，除了文化课老不及格，枪械组装、实操演练都是第一名，后来还参加了国💜庆阅💙兵，得了奖牌。他见血就有点儿兴奋，就想去特种部队，为此魔鬼训练了大半年，瞒着爸妈当了特种兵。然而，刚进特种部队没两个月，够得上大型行动的，也就是去东南亚抓了次毒🚩贩，就被他娘老子给捞回来了。他爹的原话是，除非杨九郎现在就给他生一个15岁往上的健全儿子，要不然就别想去卖命。

对于拿了快三年枪的人来说，做生意是真没意思，杨九郎回来浪了两三年，才跟一个转业的战友一起做了生意，慢慢走上高富不丑的庸俗道路。

所以他心里一直有个没做好的军人梦，平时喜欢雇转业军人，也喜欢看这类电影，后来还投资拍摄过。

张云雷是真觉得他挺厉害，就有点儿好奇地问：“那你杀过人吗？”

“杀过啊。”杨九郎觉得，这不傻🚩逼问题么。

“真的啊！杀过几个啊？”张云雷瞪大眼睛。

“五六个？记不清了。”杨九郎做好准备接受崇拜。

果然，张云雷眼睛瞪的更大了：“那么多啊！”

他这个惊讶中带点儿崇拜，又带点儿不可置信的表情让杨九郎太受用了。杨九郎掐掐张云雷的后脖颈，像带小鸡仔一样把他带进怀里：“怎么？怕啦？以后别惹我，知道不？”

“我……我现在也没惹过你啊！”张云雷顺势环住他的腰，丝毫不顾及周围人的眼光。开玩笑，谁怕谁呀？他杨九郎都不怕，自己就是干这个的，更不怕了，别人舍得死自己就舍得埋。

“嗯，你是没惹我。”重音落在“是”上，杨九郎搂着他笑。

张云雷在他怀里仰起脸儿看他，意有所指地问：“现在电影也看完了，杨家将下面有什么安排呀？”

知道这小东西什么意思，不过杨九郎没有空着肚子干活儿的习惯，搂着张云雷往商场外走，边走边说：“先吃饭，再吃你，走吧！”

杨九郎不喜欢吃那些仪式感特别强的东西，什么西餐左刀右叉，什么日料最后吃饭，他嫌麻烦，他最喜欢的就是早上豆汁儿，中午烤鸭，晚上涮肉。一天三顿，烟熏火燎的原汁原味。考虑到晚上可能要做运动，他带着张云雷没去别的地儿，找了家老面馆，点了一碗老北京打卤面，两个小菜。张云雷不吃猪肉，杨九郎给他点了一碗西红柿鸡蛋汆儿面，里面一点儿肉没有。

真是绝了，张云雷以为起码能吃个私房菜之类的，那电视剧里面蜗📍居不都是那么演的吗？好不容易跟大款出来吃个饭，怎么没吃到鱼翅干贝呢！他端起那个大面碗，筷子还挑不上来，杨九郎旁边呼噜呼噜吃着面，扔过来一个勺：“你傻不傻，来北京有一年吗！用勺啊！”

什么啊！你杀人时候也用勺吗！张云雷也不好骂他，拿起勺吃面。嗯？还挺好吃？店里面除了他俩都是六十岁以上的大爷大妈，高谈阔论的，举酒干杯的，咋咋呼呼。他也不端着了，也跟杨九郎一样，呼噜呼噜吃了一大碗。两大碗面，剩俩碗底儿。

一结账，两碗面加两个小菜，127。

太刷新三观了，开着超跑吃打卤面，吃完去五星酒店开📍房。张云雷过一会儿都不想叫了，你这个前期投入也太少了。

而且现在还有一个问题，吃得太饱了，小肚子都突出来了，就想瘫着，难以活动啊。

进了酒店，杨九郎兴冲冲脱衣服打算洗澡，饱暖思📍淫📍欲，他现在好饱暖呐。

张云雷坐在床上就不想动了，他拽住兴冲冲的杨九郎，有点儿为难，说：“先等会儿呗，有点儿撑。”

“啊？”杨九郎愣了，“你才吃多少啊？那……那你歇着吧，我先去洗。”说完哼着歌儿就去了。

张云雷想，也行，履行职责么，他趁着杨九郎去洗澡，先靠着床头休息一会儿，闭了闭眼睛。

杨九郎往下半身围了条浴巾就出来了，心情舒畅地走到床头，然后就看到，张云雷已经睡着了。他一看就乐了。又睡了，这是张云雷第二次在他面前睡着了，这是不是起码能说明张云雷对他不设防呢？他不死心，上前拍了拍张云雷的脸，没拍醒。

杨九郎仰天长叹一口气，算了，睡觉。

第二天醒来时天光大亮，也不知道谁先醒的，反正都是一🚩柱🚩擎天。杨九郎揪张云雷的耳朵，口气不善：“晾我一晚上，昂？”

张云雷半眯着眼睛笑，笑嘻嘻地去蹭杨九郎的嘴，趴上去跟杨九郎接🚩吻。杨九郎揽住他回应，另一只手牵着张云雷的右手往自己身下走，让他摸自己精神的那根。张云雷自然地手上下而动，让小九郎越来越挺立，然后他自己跨上了杨九郎的腰，用杨九郎那里的湿润润🚩滑自己，然后慢慢地往下坐，杨九郎的很大，他不停调整呼吸，一点一点适应，终于全都吞进去。

张云雷上下颠簸，杨九郎从下往上看着他，真好，真好看，又动人，又热情。

最后杨九郎往上使力帮了他两下，张云雷射🚩了出来，杨九郎还没到，他就俯下身来帮他，直到最后。

“宝贝儿，好吃吗？”杨九郎拿手接着，让张云雷吐出来。

“不好吃，没汆儿面好吃。”张云雷小嘴还红红的。

早上来的比较短，两个人却谁也没有再来一次的意思，好像这样就足够了。并排躺在床上，杨九郎想，要是不给钱多好；张云雷想，这像是要挣钱的买卖吗？

都不知道说啥，半天没人说话。杨九郎别的不懂，就知道这时候不能提钱，其它说啥都行。张云雷也想，这时候要是提钱，杨九郎会不会大发雷霆。

过了一会儿，杨九郎问：“吃早饭吗？”

张云雷笑了。他宁愿在两个人分开后，杨九郎默默地往他银行卡里打一笔钱。他回：“好啊。”

杨九郎是按月给张云雷钱的，走他公司账，每个月10号，张云雷会收到一笔可观的“工资”。杨九郎显然把这件事情当普通的公务在处理，划账是秘书在划，平时没有什么礼物，也没有什么小费，杨九郎不搞虚的那一套，正数给足了比什么都强，上次送表已经是少有的了。

他爹妈当然也知道他包小情儿，每个月公司账上走着的，算私人开销，只不过以前的去向是四通八达，现在的去向比较单一。他爹妈倒是开通，还觉得挺好，不乱七八糟的，省得得病。

一来二去，这个圈儿的人就都知道了。小甜私下里问过张云雷，到底攒了多少，张云雷说，杨九郎给他多少，他就拿多少，不多要。小甜问了数，一合计，说还行，寻思了一会，给了张云雷一句评价：

“你真是无欲则刚。”

“诶呦卧🚩槽？你还知道这么高雅的词儿呢？”张云雷噎他。

“真的。”小甜很认真，“你什么都不想要，对什么都不动心，也就不会受伤。唉……我能让你喜欢上，真是魅力非凡！”

“滚蛋吧你！”张云雷被他逗笑了，他想了想，自己确实没什么想要的，每天得过且过，什么都无所谓，他不知道为什么想到杨九郎，杨九郎算不算个例外？他希望杨九郎别直白地跟他谈钱，他会跟杨九郎提很多跟别的顾客不会提的要求，他甚至觉得杨九郎有哪里不太一样。

危险，太危险了。他必须提高警惕，别着了渣男的道！你看上次杨九郎喝醉，莫名其妙生气，自己就吃了苦了，他想着，警惕着，最近杨九郎叫他的次数越来越多了，还一起过了好几次夜。

没两天，危险又来信息了，张云雷点开语音，危险听起来心情很好：“走啊，磊磊，陪哥们儿去个地方。”

他都不知道自己叫张云雷。

张云雷如约去了，杨九郎带他到了一个近郊的小别墅，带个小花园，里面有木质秋千，种了月季花。

张云雷进了屋，二层带地下车库，装修得跟样板房一样，看起来都是新的。

“怎么样！”杨九郎拉出把餐桌旁的靠背椅坐，志得意满地问。

“挺好。”张云雷不明白他什么意思，有那么点儿预感，但不敢猜。

杨九郎点点头：“行，喜欢的话，明儿就去过户。”看张云雷还傻着，他笑得更大了，掐掐张云雷的下巴：“咋了？高兴傻了？”

“给我的？”张云雷懵了。

“哈哈哈哈，要不然我带你看啥呢？”杨九郎乐，真高兴。

张云雷也高兴，这是一份很贵重的礼物。

“明天让王超带你去过户！”杨九郎抄着手走近他，“新地方，来个纪念？”

张云雷扑上去抱住了他。

一夜缠绵，张云雷在新家新床上睡到第二天中午，下午杨九郎的秘书王超过来接他去房产局办手续。

张云雷从昨天到现在，一路都很开心。他有了自己在北京的房子，还有一个温柔动情的金主。

他看着工作人员办手续，给他复印身份证，坐在柜台前翘脚含着笑等着。等工作人员手续都办好了，在房产证上签名的时候，张云雷突然想到：杨九郎终于知道他的名字了。


End file.
